


Cheeky business

by Kytanna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/pseuds/Kytanna
Summary: Thorin didn’t have an obsession. So maybe he spent large amounts of time admiring Bilbo’s certain attributes, bitting, kneading-Fine, he might have an obsession, but could anyone really fault him? His husband was delicious.





	Cheeky business

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from my other wip so I thought I would write something for Vday. It was supposed to be a drabble but things got out of hand (as always lol). Is still short thought, I hope you enjoy it because it was really fun to write. It’s also my first time writing from Thorin’s pov so this was also a challenge for myself.
> 
> All kind of feedback is encouraged and appreciated, so please leave a comment so I know you liked it.

Thorin didn't have an obsession, no matter what the others said. He didn't.  
So what if he sometimes lost track of time watching Bilbo walk from behind; it definitely wasn't because he was too focused on that plumb, pert, bouncy-

Fine. 

He might have a slight fixation with certain parts of Bilbo. It was hardly his fault though, his husband was irresistible and Thorin was a weak, weak dwarf.  
Besides, Bilbo didn't seem to mind the attention, he certainly enjoyed when Thorin was rough with him and the next day he woke up with bites and fingerprint marks on his backside. 

After they had brought Erebor to its back glory and Bilbo and him had been crowned they had been so busy…

Thorin just wanted some alone time with his _ghivashel._

Like in that very moment. Bilbo and he were in a meeting with Thranduil, may his soul be cursed to end of the days, but the two of them had started talking in Sindarin a while ago. Leaving Thorin as bored as a rock, he was counting the seconds until they were done, luckily they were almost finished and the elf lord would go back to his nasty and creepy forest.

Thorin took a step back to admire better at his consort, Bilbo was dressed in his formal clothes that were so becoming on him, sadly they also covered his bum too well for Thorin tastes.  
He got called a lecherous old dwarf for making his concerns known to Bilbo, but then again, Bilbo gave him a thorough kiss after that so Thorin guessed he really didn't mind.

A sharp pain on the back of his hand brought him back from his musings, he quickly looked around to see what had caused it and saw Bilbo glaring at him with his own hand curled in a tight fist. 

Thorin raised his brown questioning, he then directed his eyes to Thranduil when he heard an amused sound coming from him. 

“I should take my leave, it seems you are rather...occupied.” Said the tree shagger, tilting his head slightly and then turning towards the door.

Thorin saw Bilbo blush as he stammered and walked towards the elf. “L-let me accompany you.” 

“That won’t be necessary, I know my way out, you have better things to do, like dealing with your husband.” Replied Thranduil tauntingly before disappearing behind the door.

As soon as it closed Bilbo turned to him and started slapping him on the arm repeatedly. 

“Bilbo, what are- Stop!” Thorin managed to hold his hands and stop him from hitting him.

“You lewd handsy old sod!”

That made Thorin stop for a moment enough for Bilbo get free from his grip. “What?!”

“You heard me! Honestly, groping me in front of Thranduil.” He paced around the room while Thorin looked at him in complete shock.

What was his husband even talking about?

Bilbo turned to face him at last and asked. “What were you thinking? You know I don’t mind this when is just the two of us but-”

“Groping? What groping?” Thorin interrupted him

Bilbo looked at him open-mouthed for a second before uttering an incredulous sound. “Oh for Eru’s sake! You didn’t realize?!”

“What?! Realize what?!”

“YOU GROPED MY ASS IN FRONT OF THRANDUIL, YOU CLUELESS SOD!!”

“No I didn't.” Thorin was plenty sure he would have noticed if he had done something like that.

Right?

“Yes you did!”

Or maybe not. 

“I-”

“We will talk about this later, you have a meeting with the blacksmith guild in ten minutes.” Said Bilbo, giving him a warning glare and taking his leave from the room without another word.

Thorin sighed in the empty room.

******

Thorin was fuming; the rest of his day had been atrocious. He had been roped into meeting after meeting and had barely made any advance in any of them, which meant he will keep having meetings in the foreseeable future. 

It was when things like this happened that he could commiserate with Bilbo. Dwarves were indeed stubborn beyond measure.

He strutted through the hall towards the library where he had been told his husband was, Thorin had another meeting in five minutes so he had to be quick.

Thorin barreled inside the library, not caring about the startled dwarves he left on his way, he only had one target and said target was currently sitting in the far end of the room, discussing some papers with more dwarves.

Thorin quickened his pace once he knew where his hobbit was and walked purposefully until he was standing in front of him. Bilbo had noticed him when he had entered the library but hadn't said anything so far, and before he could say anything at all Thorin put his hands on his soft round face and proceeded squeeze and squeeze, as if that face was the cause of all his misfortunes.

Thorin squeezed and pressed his palms against his husband's cheeks, pushing them together and making Bilbo look like a fish. He was so cute. He kept playing with Bilbo's cheeks for a while until he could feel the stress and annoyance leave his body.

Bilbo just looked at him patiently until Thorin was done, while behind his back the other dwarves were trying to hold their laughter, and took his hands in his smaller ones.

“The meeting was bad I presume?”

“They finally broke the table.” He encircled Bilbo with his arms.

“Oh.” Replied Bilbo, hugging Thorin's waist.

Thorin hummed and pressed his cheek against his husband's head. “Are you still mad at me?” Asked, changing the topic.

“Hm, a bit, but I can hardly be cross with you. The mountain is still talking about that time I caressed your whiskers in front of the whole kingdom.”

Thorin clucked lowly into Bilbo's hair; it was true, the whole mountain still talked about it.

It had been a couple of years ago when they finally got married, after a long courtship, but to Bilbo's later dismay he completely forgot about the rules dwarves had about their beards, in particular about how you only stroke your partners beard in private. Bilbo had, to the absolute scandal of the whole mountain and the glee of their nephews, stroked his whiskers with his thumbs at the same as he kissed him. In Thorin's defence, he had forgotten for a moment they were in front of the whole population of Erebor so it wasn't his fault either that he had encouraged Bilbo further.

“Come on love, you must go back if I remember correctly you still have a few meetings left”

Thorin groaned.“Don't remind me.”

“The sooner you go the faster you will come back to me.” 

“Won't you give me something to look forward until we meet again?”

“Ha! I have already let you knead my face as if it was bread dough. Besides, it won't be more than a few hours until supper and surely you will be finished by then.” He gave Thorin a pointed look as if daring him to say otherwise.

“I will be there. So you won't even give me a kiss? I have to deal with Lord Faek later, I'm sure he will ask about today's groping incident.”

Bilbo gave him a considering look to then give him an innocent smile that Thorin wouldn't trust for all the riches of Erebor. “Well, in that case, I suppose I can make sure Lord Faek has something else to talk about.”

Before Thorin could ask what he meant by that, Bilbo captured his lips between his own and Thorin wrapped his arms around him without thinking. Licking his way inside and tasting honey with a tinge of raspberry that Thorin guessed came from Bilbo’s frequent snacks. Before Thorin knew it he had lifted his hobbit off his feet and Bilbo had not wasted any time in wrapping his legs around his waist, Thorin took a hold of Bilbo’s ass to draw him near and couldn’t stop the loud groan that left his mouth when Bilbo tugged into his beard to tilt his head to the side, so he could deepen the kiss further and slid their tongues together. 

Bilbo kissed like a hurricane, taking everything Thorin was on his path and making him all anew. Saying that he lost track of time when Bilbo kissed him would be an understatement. 

When they finally separated, Thorin buried his face in his beloved's neck, taking a deep breath and smelling that heady scent Bilbo naturally possessed.

“You naughty wanton thing.” Said Thorin, making both of them chuckle. “You can’t truly expect me to go after that.”

“I surely can and you will. As I told you, the sooner you finish the faster you will be by my side again.” Said Bilbo, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing their noses the way he always did when he was happy with Thorin.

“Will you be waiting for me?” Asked Thorin, giving a meaningful squeeze to Bilbo's rear.

Bilbo slapped him on the back, he then slipped a strand of hair behind his rounded ear and brushed his plush lips against it, making Thorin shudder at the same time as his breath faltered.

“We will have a nice and pleasant meal with the boys, then we will retire to our chambers and then...” Bilbo scrapped slightly his ear with his teeth, making Thorin tighten his hold on Bilbo ass, which in exchange made the hobbit stifle a moan on his shoulder.  
“Then I will let my tongue tell you how much I crave you.” Said at last, breathlessly.

That last phrase almost made Thorin lose control, but the gasps he could distantly hear stopped him. 

He wanted though, by Mahal he wanted!

Him and Bilbo had been extremely busy in the past week and had been too tired to do anything about their thirst for each other. So the last thing he needed was to be reminded how well his husband could take his cock; either with his mouth or with his ass. Thorin wasn't very picky in that aspect, he loved every part of him.

Laying with Bilbo was always an earth-shattering experience, one that Thorin was completely addicted to, and by what he had seen, Bilbo was no different.

Thorin, as much as it pained him, placed Bilbo back on the ground; feeling thankful for the many layers he wore that were able to hide, with ease, the hardness of his cock.

“Tomorrow were are having the day off and when I get back from my meetings I'm going to have you in so many ways you will forget your own name.” Said Thorin, giving Bilbo a soft and chaste kiss on the forehead, completely at odds with what had been previously said.

“Is that a threat?” Questioned Bilbo, giving him a playful smile.

“It's a promise.” Thorin gave him a last kiss on the lips before turning and walking towards the door, listening to Bilbo's laughter at his back.

The whole mountain would probably be talking about their display by the time Thorin was actually done with that day's work.

It was absolutely worthy thought, just to be able to listen to Bilbo's happy laugh and to feel the same happiness in his heart.

And honestly, could anyone really fault him? His husband was delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr as x-kytanna-x


End file.
